Heather's Little Secret
by randompandattack
Summary: After season 3 ended Heather started going out with Cody. She doesn't want anyone to know so they keep their relationship a secret from the others, but this becomes harder to do during season 4 and when Alejandro finds out Heather will have to make a choice. Her reputation or her boyfriend? Cody/Heather, two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place during season 4 where the original contestants are stuck at Playa Des Losers. **

**I posted this first chapter last year. It got pretty favorable reviews, but unfortunately I took it down. But thanks to RGZ Archer, who for some reason likes what I write, I'm posting it again. I've already finished the 2nd chapter which will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. **

**Heather's Little Secret**

The sound of the morning trumpet woke Cody up. Groaning angrily at the alarm clock that forcibly woke everyone up at Playa Des Losers he forced his eyes open. The clock beside his bed told him it was eight a.m. like always. Getting out of bed he woozily took a few steps forward before sitting back down at the table in his room where he kept his laptop.

Turning it back on he checked a few things without paying much attention. When he was done he spotted a half full bottle of water on the desk. Grabbing it he quickly drank all the contents before tossing it in the trash. Standing back up decided to take a shower but halfway to the bathroom something caught his attention.

He blinked a few times hoping that what he saw on the floor was his imagination. Bending down slightly he poked the side of one with his index finger. Yup it was real. Groaning Cody picked up the pair of expensive high heels that lay forgotten on his floor.

"This is bad."

Twenty minutes later Cody nervously took the elevator down to the first floor for breakfast. He couldn't help but look around nervously as he pushed the door to the dining room all the contestants ate at open. Everything appeared normal. Many of the contestants were eating breakfast or talking while others either weren't up yet or were finished already.

Cody saw his friends were getting seated at their usual table and would be waiting for him. He even saw Harold give him a quick wave of his hand before returning to his cereal. Realizing that flashing red lights weren't suddenly going to go off some of the tension left his shoulders and he headed over to the line of breakfast foods.

Suddenly he spotted Heather leaving the breakfast line with her own food. He gulped but kept walking. Suddenly as they were going to cross paths Heather seemed to accidentally bump into Cody. She remained in the same spot but he was pushed a few feet back and narrowly avoided falling on his butt.

Her eyes narrowed in a glare. "Watch where you're going geek-face!" She sniped at him. If her words were weapons Cody would be skewered. Turning her nose up to him in a snobby fashion she walked away to join the "cool" table.

Embarrassed Cody picked himself up and tried to look small as he scurried over to the breakfast line. He didn't give much thought for what to eat but instead put a few foods he was most familiar with on his tray. After grabbing something to drink the brunette headed to his usual table.

Noah, Harold, Beth and Sierra were already there. They were all eating quietly except for Sierra who had her laptop at the table and was writing her blog. Random bits and phrases of what she was writing could be heard under her breath as she typed away furiously.

"Hey guys," he said taking a seat at the end of the table next to Harold and across from Noah.

Sierra suddenly looked up from her computer. "Good morning Cody!" She gave him her usual morning grin and waved.

"Hey man," Harold spoke with his mouth full of cereal. Beside him Beth stopped blowing on her porridge to give a similar greeting.

"You're late." Noah noted. "Up late last night looking at internet porn?" He guessed.

Cody fake-laughed. "Ha-ha very funny Noah."

"You know Cody," The purple-haired stalker said suddenly appeared mere inches from his face. "You don't need porn. You always have me…"

The tech geek quickly pushed Sierra out of his comfort zone. "Sierra I thought we agreed that at meals you were to stay one person's length away from me?"

She giggled. "Oh Cody, I must've forgot."

Cody took a few bites of his breakfast. Looking back up he saw his friends had gone back to their own meals and weren't paying him much attention. Quietly he shoved both hands into his pockets and pulled out a small slip of paper. It read: _my room ten o'clock. _

Suddenly feeling nervous again Cody quickly crumpled the piece of paper and shoved it back in his pocket. But it didn't go unnoticed. "What was that Cody?" Noah asked.

"Huh?" He said nervously. "Oh that was nothing. Just some paper I left in these pants. Must've forgotten to take it out before I washed them."

Noah gave him a strange look but dropped the issue. Relieved Cody went back to eating breakfast. At the table behind him he could hear their conversation. As usual Alejandro was trying to flirt with Heather. Usually she just blew him off and today didn't seem to be any different. At least not until he noticed something.

"Chica, are those…sandals?" The Spanish teen suddenly pointed to her feet.

Cody almost choked on what he was eating when he heard this. Heather herself stopped what she was doing and glanced down at her feet. She was indeed wearing sandals. "What? Yeah, I'm wearing sandals. So what?"

"What happened to your favorite high heels?" Alejandro asked. "You always wear those."

"Sandals are in this month," she lied. "Plus I have to give my feet a break sometimes. You wouldn't know it Ale-jerk-dro but high heels are not easy on my feet!"

"But Hannah, I thought you said last week that sandals were out." Lindsay asked confused.

"Well they're in now!" She suddenly stood up. Grabbing her tray she walked away from the table. Alejandro looked at her suspiciously as she left.

After listening to that Cody quickly finished his meal. Harold asked him if he wanted to play video games with them but the brunette answered that he was going to do something else. They agreed to meet up later that afternoon though.

"Do you ever wonder where Cody goes?" Beth asked.

"I do!" Sierra whined.

"It is vaguely suspicious." Noah admitted. "Do you think we should follow him?"

Harold glared at Noah. "Cody is our friend Noah. Gosh! We have to trust him. If he has something to tell us he'll do it when he's ready."

"Whatever," the brainiac rolled his eyes.

* * *

At ten o'clock Cody stood outside the door to room 318. In his hand he was holding a suspicious looking paper bag with something inside. Making sure to look both ways to ensure he was alone the tech geek knocked softly on the door.

He didn't have to wait long. The door suddenly swung open and Heather poked her head out into the hall. She saw Cody but then looked down both sides of the hall to make sure he was alone. After ensuring that he was she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside.

Once she had him inside she shut the door then locked all of the locks and double-checked them. Finally, she turned around toward Cody who was standing there waiting. "Did you bring the shoes?"

Cody held the bag out at arm's length to indicate they were inside. Heather quickly snatched the bag out of the nerd's hands and pulled the shoes out from inside. She sighed in relief.

Cody gulped as Heather turned her gaze to him. "Cody…" In one quick movement she had crossed the space separating them and pushed the tech geek up against the wall. She raised him up so they were at eye level. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders and behind his head she crushed her lips onto his in a deep wet kiss.

It was heated and passionate and very forceful. Cody could barely breathe as he kissed her back in some feeble attempt to gain some control. But being in control was what Heather was all about and she would give none of it away; not even to her lover. His reaction only caused her to kiss him harder before giving a brief pause for a word.

"You idiot," She gasped in between breaths. "You almost got us caught!"

Heather was kissing him again but Cody knew the conversation was far from over. "Me?" He said managing to briefly free his lips. "They were your shoes!"

"It was your room," she argued back. "You should've noticed them as I left."

"The lights were off when you left." He replied. "Remember?" He paused for a moment as he felt her lightly bite his lower lip. "Anyway I thought you'd realize you were walking back with cold feet!"

Heather paused again; this time in thought. Suddenly she shook her head. "Oh, just kiss me you fool!" Once again her lips crashed against his. Cody didn't think he could free them this time. They had moved away from the wall and Heather decided to push the boy she was making out with onto her nearby bed. As Cody lay on the bed Heather pushed his arms onto the bed and looped her fingers through his. All the while she had inserted her tongue into his mouth to which he gladly did the same back to her.

Half an hour later they were still making out when the doorbell to Heather's room suddenly went off. The sound alone caused Cody to jump and break the kiss. "What was that?" He asked stupidly.

"It was the friggin doorbell genius!" Heather sniped at him but her comeback wasn't full of anger but worry. She knew this was bad.

Cody blinked a few times before glancing around and then down at himself. His pants were rather ruffled and he had somehow managed to lose his shirt entirely. Glancing at Heather he could see her black bra clearly visible as she frantically searched for her fallen shirt. Trying hard not to fall victim once again to the sight of her jiggling breasts in that lacy bra only feet away the tech geek recalled what had happened to her shirt.

"Here Heather," He said pulling her shirt off lamp where it had been thrown and tossing it to her.

Catching it she pointed at the floor. "Get under the bed." She told him quickly putting the shirt on. Cody gave her a look. "Now!" Hesitating no longer Cody lowered himself to the floor and rolled under the bed.

The doorbell had since then rung another two times and as it rung a third Heather pulled it open. Standing impatiently in front of her door was the blonde Lindsay. The dumb girl vaguely noticed Heather's messy appearance and the red color across her face.

"Hi Heather!" She greeted the other girl cheerfully. "Gee you don't look so good. Do you have a cold?"

"Lindsay?" The queen bee said watching the blonde walk right into her room. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy here."

"Oh I just wanted to return this lipstick I borrowed from you." She held out a lipstick tube in her well manicured hand.

Heather quickly ripped it out of her hands and read the label. "Wait a second, I don't lend you lipstick!"

"Oh I know," Lindsay laughed. "I took it by accident a few days ago. I thought it was Beth's but she said she doesn't own this color. Then I realized that's probably why I found it next to your stuff."

Despite the fact that Cody was currently hiding beneath her bed Heather couldn't help but grind her teeth when she heard this. "Of course you found it with my stuff, because it's mine! Stop going through my belongings Lindsiot!"

"Okay Heather calm down." The blonde said taking a step back. "It's not like I used all of it. I left you some."

Heather opened the lipstick tube to see it was at the very bottom. She slapped herself across the face and groaned. "Would you just leave already?"

But something had caught Lindsay's attention. "Heather…what is that?" The queen bee nearly had a heart attack when she realized Lindsay was pointing to Cody's cell phone lying on the floor.

_It must've fallen out of the dork's pocket when we were kissing!_ Heather realized. "…That?" She gulped. "That's just my…extra cell phone. In case I lose my real phone I have that backup." Heather lied.

"Then why'd you leave it on the floor?" Lindsay asked picking it up. Heather tried to snatch it from her but the dumb girl turned around and all Heather grasped was air. Lindsay noticed something on the back of the phone. "Heather, why do you have a Naruto sticker on your second phone?"

Heather silently cursed Cody for decorating his stuff with nerd stickers. "Because I…secretly like Naruto." She lied. "I just didn't want anyone to know."

Lindsay frowned. "I'm not dumb Heather. I know this isn't your phone."

"Uhhh…" Heather realized she needed a better lie and fast. "Well…so what? I may not have bought it but I found it on the ground. Finders keepers so now it's mine!"

"That's not very nice Heather," Lindsay flipped the phone open. "I'll find out who it actually belongs to." The blonde went through the phone searching for the name of its owner. Heather tried to steal it back but Lindsay always avoided her. "Ah, here it is. This is Colby's phone."

She shut it and put the phone into her pocket. "I'll go give it back to him. Bye Heather."

"Wait!" Heather called out but it was too late. Lindsay was already skipping out the door with Cody's phone in her pocket.

Cody poked his out from under the bed. "So can I come out now?"

"Yeah whatever." Heather crossed her arms.

Cody came out from under the bed and walked over to his girlfriend. "It's okay," he reassured her. "I'll just go find Lindsay and get the phone from her. She won't have any idea what happened."

"I know that," Heather sighed. "I'm just getting sick of these close calls."

"Maybe it's a sign." The tech geek suggested. "A sign that we should tell people about our relationship…"

"No." Heather quickly said.

Cody frowned. "But…I'm getting tired of sneaking around. I don't like lying to my friends. Can't I at least tell them?"

Heather looked at Cody and gave him her "serious face". "You're not allowed to tell anyone we're dating Cody. We agreed on that."

"But having a girlfriend is exciting for me," the brunette admitted. "I want to tell someone! I don't like keeping things inside." He frowned. "I want to at least go on a real date with you."

"We can't." She said flatly. "We're stuck on stupid Playa Des Losers waiting for season four to end. Not back in your stupid small town where we can go to a restaurant or watch the stars together on your roof."

"…I thought you liked that." Cody said as barely a whisper.

Seeing the pitiful look on his face Heather suddenly felt sympathetic. "Oh Cody, I'm sorry!" She leaned down and embraced him. "I did like that. A lot. And I promise I'll make it up to you okay?"

The slight smile on his face relieved her. "Thank you. I've never said it before Heather but I lo-

"Don't!" Heather interrupted. She said it with so much force Cody was taken back. "Don't say that Cody."

The tech geek sighed and walked away from her. He reached the door but before he opened it he turned back to Heather. "I'm going to find a way to take you on a real date Heather without anyone seeing us. That'll make you smile."

The queen bee watched as he walked out and the door shut behind him. "Oh Cody," she mumbled under her breath. "If you only knew how many times you've made me smile…"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I was surprised that anyone remembered this story. The thing is chapter 1 is mostly a setup for this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Heather's Little Secret **

**Chapter 2**

It was late afternoon at Playa Des Losers and the sun was starting to set. A few days had passed since Lindsay had almost walked in on Heather and Cody. The queen bee was currently outside laying on a lounge chair beside the pool. She was wearing her bikini and sunglasses reading a magazine quietly ignoring the much louder teens roughhousing in the pool.

Suddenly Cody walked by and sat in the lounge chair right beside her own. "Is this seat taken?" he joked.

"Cody, what did I tell you?" Heather turned the page. Her eyes unseen through the sunglasses scanned the area trying to tell if someone was paying them any attention.

"I know, I know." He reassured her. "I just came for the key."

"This isn't exactly the discreet location I had in mind you know."

"Who's going to notice?" He asked rhetorically. "Don't worry, we're safe." To emphasize this he put his hand on her shoulder.

But this had been the wrong thing to do as the second she felt his hand on her shoulder Heather slapped it off. "What did I just say?" She whispered violently to him. "What did I just say?!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He cringed.

Unknown to either of the two someone was looking on curiously. Alejandro was sitting at an empty table on the other side of the pool and took notice when Cody sat down next to Heather. He desired the queen bee and would often watch her and come up with strategies to seduce her. Lately he felt something had been off with her, as if she was carrying some secret that he didn't know about. He wasn't sure if this was connected but he kept watching anyway.

"If I give you the key will you leave?" Heather asked Cody. She didn't give him time to reply but immediately grabbed the purse she had left lying on the ground beside her chair. Rummaging around she pulled out a small key and tossed it to her secret boyfriend.

"Whoa!" Cody almost dropped the key as it fumbled in his hands before finally securing it. He discreetly placed it in his pocket. "Actually I wanted to ask you about tomorrow. I heard you got picked to be the guest star for the next "revenge of the island" episode."

"'Guest star' is too nice a term for what I'm made to do. It's just a forced cameo so those new losers can see what a real competitor was like." Heather answered turning the page of her magazine. "But yeah, so what?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't be ridiculous Cody." She chided him. "I'm not an emotional person. I'm not going to start crying because that's where I lost my hair."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Cody nodded.

Heather gripped her magazine tighter. "But I do hate that damn island! And I'll tell you something; if I get the chance I'm going to use this trip to my advantage. I don't want to walk away empty-handed."

"Just…don't do anything crazy okay?" He asked.

"I'll leave the crazy to Izzy." Heather answered. "I'll stick to mischievous."

Cody smiled. For a minute he watched the teens in the pool play. Then he turned back to Heather. "Maybe I'll see you after you get back?"

"Maybe," Heather smirked. "If I feel like it."

A minute later Alejandro watched Cody stand up and leave. He had watched as Heather tossed the geek a key and thanks to his skill in lip reading he had heard most of the conversation. Now the Latin teen was more than suspicious. Something was going up, and he wasn't going to find out what.

* * *

It was already evening when Heather returned to Playa Des Losers the next day. She was tired, hungry, and wet. Not to mention really pissed off. Once again her goal of a million dollars had just barely escaped her grasp. Angrily she stomped away from the dock and toward the hotel.

As she walks through the hotel she tries to ignore the repeated questions as to why she's wet. After a few snide comments from Gwen and Leshawna she's about ready to scream. That's when he appears. Heather isn't sure where he came from the next thing she knows Cody is walking right beside her holding a clean towel out to her.

"Are you okay?" He asks as she swipes the towel from him.

"Not really." She says between gritted teeth.

Neither says anything else as they soon reach her room. Heather opens then slams the door behind her barely avoiding hitting Cody who just managed to squeak inside. He suddenly wonders if he should've let her be alone but dismisses the thought.

Heather sits down on her bed and starts drying off her hair with the towel. Cody immediately grabs another towel from the bathroom and helps dry off the rest of her. A minute later and she's dry. "Okay that's enough!" The queen bee stands up and the two towels fall to the floor. "I'm dry now thanks."

"So what happened?" He regrets asking immediately but couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"What happened?" Heather repeated getting up in Cody's face. "WHAT HAPPENED? I LOST the million dollars…AGAIN!" She screamed. "I can't believe this." She turned around now talking more to herself than to him. "I steal the money from Chris, I have it in my hands and I still lost it!"

She turns back around toward Cody. "Why does this keep happening to me?" The raven-haired girl grabs the brunette by the shoulders and shakes him.

"Heather you're hurting me!"

"Answer the question nerd!" She ignores his pleas.

He winced. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to steal it? Maybe that wasn't the way to get it."

"That's the only way I'll ever get it from Chris!" She lets him go and kicks the bed. With no good outlet for her frustration Heather falls back onto the bed and sighs. "Now I'll never get it…"

"Aww cheer up Heather," Cody says laying her head down in his lap. "What about next season? I'm sure you'll win next time for sure. You can outsmart, outwit and outplay any one of us."

"I doubt I could do it again." She says letting her boyfriend hold her. "Even if I did Chris will probably just steal the money from me or throw it into a gutter. All that hard work for nothing…"

"I won't let him do that." He tells her. Heather looks at him curiously. "I'll stop him, even if I have to go into the gutter after it. I wouldn't let you lose again Heather."

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips. "You know, you're a lot more resourceful than people give you credit for Cody."

Cody smiles at the rare compliment. "Come on Heather, smile some more! You're much prettier when you smile." He reached for her bare midriff and suddenly started tickling her stomach.

"Haha Cody stop haha—stop tickling-haha!" Heather struggled to resist the attack as she tried to tell her boyfriend to stop. "I'm—haha—serious stop haha—

Suddenly Heather's long fingers reached for Cody's weak points as she gave up telling him off and decided to counterattack. Now Cody was laughing uncontrollably (as Heather was much better at finding weak spots than he was) as he barely managed to keep tickling her.

They both rolled around on the bed trying to best the other until too tired to continue they both gave up. Cody found himself on top of Heather with his hands on either side of her head and his legs on level with her groin. Their faces were only a few inches apart as they both breathed heavily on each other. The geek erased those last few inches as he brought his face closer to hers. Heather puckered her lips in anticipation of his incoming kiss…

When suddenly the door was slammed open. "Enough!" Both of their heads quickly turned at the sudden noise. "I have seen enough!" Standing in the doorway was none other than Alejandro. Both teens blushed and Cody's upper body shot up.

"Alejandro?" Heather's voice was filled with the kind of anger and annoyance of someone who had just been offered something they greatly desired only to have it pulled away at the last second. Suddenly she remembered what his presence meant. "W-What are you doing here?"

"This-This isn't what it looks like!" Cody said nervously.

"Really Cody?" Heather frowned. "This isn't what it looks like? That's the best you can come up with?"

"What the heck am I supposed to say?" He asks. "I was on top of you! In your room! Of course it's what it looks like!"

Alejandro covered his eyes with his hand. "That's enough—both of you. Heather, tell me my eyes are deceiving me. You are not really going out with this nerdling are you?"

Remembering the agreement he made with Heather, Cody got off the bed and walked over to Alejandro. "Listen Al, you can't tell anyone okay? It's really important to Heather that—

"Get away from me!" The Spanish teen suddenly slaps Cody hard across the face. His disbelief and confusion replaced by white hot anger. The suddenness of the hit combined with the strength of the blow knocked the geek to the floor.

"Cody!" Heather rushed over to him. After watching him rub the hurt part of his face she turned to glare at the Latin. "You'll pay for that." Her words laced with venom.

"So it is true then." He glared back. "I cannot express my disappointment in you Heather."

"Oh get over it." She spat out. "What were you doing anyway? Just watching us like some kind of pervert?"

Alejandro pulled out a small twisted wire from his pocket. "I learned how to pick locks from my uncle. I heard you get back and unlocked the door while you were yelling. Then all I had to do was listen. I thought something was going on but…this? This is too much!"

"Am I supposed to care?" Heather said acting uninterested. "I don't like you! Maybe now it'll sink into that thick skull of yours!"

The Spanish teen gritted his teeth and clenched his fists for a moment before suddenly pulling back as a thought occurred to him. "Well Heather, you know what I think. But I wonder what everyone else will think? Once they learn you're in a relationship with the nerd…"

"Wait what? You wouldn't really do that would you?" She thought about it for a moment. "You would. But it won't work. No one will believe you over Cody. All we have to do is have Cody lie and say we're not dating and there's no way anyone will believe you over him." She smirked triumphantly after laying out her plan.

"You would be right of course," Alejandro quickly pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. "If it weren't for this." He pushed the button taking him to his pictures which pulled up a picture of Cody on top of Heather on her bed with their faces mere inches apart. "I think this will be enough proof, don't you?"

"When did you take that?" Cody asked shocked.

"Right before I came in here. It was easy considering how distracted you both were."

"Give me that!" Heather lunged forward and tried to grab the phone out of his hand. He pulled it above his head and out of her reach right before she could grab it.

"Oh no," he smirked. "You're not taking this."

"Cody grab it!" Heather ordered before grabbing at the phone again. This time Alejandro tossed it to his other hand but now it was much closer to Cody who tried to grab it himself. The Latin pulled back in time but angered at the attempt kneed the tech geek hard in the stomach.

With a painful groan he fell to his knees clutching his stomach. "Stop hurting him!" The queen bee, now more infuriated than ever, kicked Alejandro in his knee.

Pain caused him to wince. Having lost his patience he pulled back his hand to slap her in the face when a voice interrupted him. "Don't-you-dare!" Cody cried out as he pulled himself to his feet. "I won't let you hit her. Just tell us what you want."

"What he wants?" Heather repeated. "You heard him Cody, he wants to expose us and humiliate me in front of everyone!"

"No he doesn't." Cody shook his head. "If he did he would never have come in here. Alejandro would've taken his picture, left, and then exposed us later when we wouldn't have a clue. He's only here now because he wants something."

The schemer looked slightly surprised before giving a small smile. "You surprise me Cody; you're not as big an imbecile as I had thought." The tech geek frowned at the compliment-insult. "But you're right, I do want something."

"Well spit it out already!" Heather yelled at him. "Haven't you had your fun yet?"

"Not quite." His teeth gleamed white through his smile. "But I'll be frank: what I want is for you two to break up. If you do that I promise not to tell anyone that you were ever together."

"What?" They both exclaimed together.

"There's no way that's happening." Heather said. "I'm not letting you get your way."

"Yeah, what Heather said." Cody agreed. "I'm not going to break up with her."

The handsome male looked at the floor and shook his head. "Then you leave me no choice. I guess you're secret's coming out…"

"I don't care." The tech geek told the much larger male. "Do your worst, but Heather and I can get through it. Right?" He turned to his girlfriend.

But she looked less certain. Her eyes darted back and forth as opposing thoughts filled her head and she unconsciously bit her lip. "I-I can't. I can't let the others know. Once they know Chris will know and he'll tell the entire world and I'll be a loser. I cannot let that happen Cody!"

"Then break up with him." Alejandro suggested.

Heather shook her head. "No, I don't want to. Cody is…" She paused. "He's very…" Another pause. "I just need the geek for now okay?"

"Heather?"

"I'm…sorry Cody. I don't know what to do."

He sighed. "I guess it's not that surprisingly really. Something like this was bound to happen. I just hoped it wouldn't." Cody stopped muttering and turned to the man who was blackmailing him. "Okay Al, you win. I'll break up with Heather if you promise never to tell anyone or show them that picture."

"What?" Heather said shocked. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm not sure how else to help you Heather. If you refuse to acknowledge our relationship even under blackmail then I don't know what else to do but give in to his demands." He explained.

Alejandro smirked. "A wise decision my tiny enemy. She was too good for you anyway."

"Cody…you don't mean it do you?" The queen bee asked.

"We don't have to." He told her. "Just let Alejandro tell everyone. Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"I…I can't." She turned away.

Cody sighed. "Then I guess it's over."

Alejandro laughed. "Pleasure doing business with you." He then directed Cody toward the door before turning back to Heather. "See you later chica."

Cody turned to look at her one last time before leaving. "Whatever happens Heather, I just want you to know I love you. Goodbye." He then turned and left with Alejandro.

Now Heather was all alone in her room. Those three words Cody said before leaving surprised her and now she couldn't get them out of her head. Walking into the bathroom she splashed water on her face from the sink. "It's fine." She reassured herself. "I've had other boyfriends…and broken up with them. I didn't feel anything then. This is the same thing."

"Cody wasn't anything special. Sure he was a lot nicer than those jerks. He cared about what I had to say and my feelings. Not to mention how hard he tried to please me and take care of me. But that doesn't matter to me. I'm better off without him. Right?" She let out a sniff and realized a single tear was running down her face.

"Right?!"

* * *

Cody's friends just didn't know what was wrong with him. For the last two days he'd been moping around acting miserable. And it didn't matter who asked, he refused to answer.

Harold tried playing video games with him, but Cody just let him win. Noah tried lending him one of his favorite books but Cody just kept reading the first paragraph over and over. Beth tried being really nice to him and even giving the tech geek hugs but this didn't have any effect either. The only time they got a normal reaction was when Sierra tried to "comfort" him and he ran off.

They pondered what could've happened over the past few days that would affect him but everything seemed normal. Well, they didn't see much of Heather who had taken to staying in her room the past two days but they all thought she was just angry over what happened when Chris made her go back to the island.

That afternoon everyone was hanging out beside the pool having fun. They had received a notice that for some reason the hotel was being fumigated and they had to stay outside for a few hours. Apart from a few complaints and whines nobody had any real problem with this. So they were all pretty unprepared for what was about to happen.

Originally no one paid Heather much attention. She was just another one of them walking near the pool. They didn't notice the microphone in her hand or that look on her face. It wasn't until she turned it on that she drew any attention.

"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention?" She spoke into the mike. Many of the former contestants turned their head to see what was going on but some of them just ignored her. "Hey pay attention already!" She yelled into the mike. The resounding noise caused everyone to cover their ears. They looked at her angrily but now at least she had their attention.

"What the heck is that girl going on about now?" Leshawna asked. She was sitting next to Gwen and Duncan and they were talking before Heather interrupted.

"I don't know," Gwen answered. "But where did she get a mike?" Duncan just shrugged.

Close by Alejandro looked on curiously. He didn't know what Heather was doing but it worried him. "Not doing something stupid now are you chica?" He whispered under his breath.

Meanwhile Cody had been sitting at a table with his friends. They had been discussing something and eating when Heather showed up. Hearing her voice through the mike Cody showed the first signs of awareness in days as he pulled his head off the table and looked over at the girl.

"You're probably all wondering what I'm doing." She continued. "Oh God this isn't easy." Heather tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "But there's something I have to say and I need you all to hear it."

Leshawna stood up. "Why should we listen to anything you say queenie?"

Various sounds of agreement were heard from the crowd who would rather go back to having fun than deal with one of the least liked people there. But this did not deter Heather. "Because I made a mistake," she admitted. "And now I have to make up for what I did."

Worry lined Alejandro's face as he realized what she was probably doing. However before he could do anything Lindsay spoke up. "What did you do wrong Hannah?"

"Maybe she finally decided to apologize to all of us for how she's treated us over three seasons." Trent suggested.

"Heather? Apologize?" Noah scoffed. "In your dreams."

Heather growled at the crowd. "You guys are making this a lot harder than it needs to be!" Someone in the crowd shouted out "good!" and the raven-haired girl had to resist the urge to start shouting. "Just listen to me okay? The truth is I broke someone's heart." At this point Cody was much more interested than everyone else. He was practically leaning over the table to listen.

"I-I had a boyfriend." She finally managed to get the words out. A blush covered her face as she said it. Those words managed to draw everyone's attention as this suddenly got more interesting. "But the thing is I was too embarrassed to admit being with him. He's a great guy—better than I deserve. But I still didn't want anyone to know."

"But a few days ago Alejandro found out." At this point everyone immediately turned their heads to look at the Latin teen who was trying to sneak away quietly. "He blackmailed me. Said he'd tell everyone if I didn't break up with him. I didn't know what to do, but he did. He would've been with me no matter what but he chose to break up with me just because I didn't want anyone to know the truth. I thought I'd be fine without him, but I'm not. I'm not happy." No one was talking as they all waited to learn who it was Heather was talking about. They couldn't believe these words were coming from her of all people.

"I want to apologize to him. I'm really sorry…Cody."

The crowd's reaction was instantaneous. Cries of surprise and confusion along with mouths wide open. Many of them turned to look at Cody including most of his friends. The exception being Sierra who immediately fainted in her chair; though nobody bothered to check if she was okay.

Cody himself stood up out of his seat. He was blushing red; looking very embarrassed but at the same time quite happy. Taking a few steps forward he stood across from Heather. Everyone else quickly got out of the way.

Heather started to speak again. "I hope you can forgive me Cody because the truth is…I love you!"

Everyone looked at Cody to see how he would react. "Do…Do you mean it Heather?"

She nodded. "Of course I do you nerd! I wouldn't stand here in front of all these people and say I love you unless I meant it!"

Cody wiped something out of his eye. "Well of course I forgive you. I never blamed you for it. I love you too."

And with what was easily the most emotion she'd ever displayed, Heather ran to Cody, picked him up and embraced him in a hug. Cody wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her back. He then leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Heather happily kissed him back.

"Aww how romantic!" Lindsay gushed.

"That's so beautiful!" DJ said before sobbing into his hands.

"That may just be the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Noah said watching the strange spectacle.

"I think they've forgotten we're here." Harold laughed.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Tyler pushed Alejandro back towards the others. "I found him trying to sneak off."

"Hey Katie, didn't Heather say Alejandro blackmailed her?"

"You're right Sadie! She did say that!"

"This is all just a misunderstanding." Alejandro tried to assure them. Secretly his eyes darted around looking for an escape route.

Suddenly Cody broke the kiss with Heather. The queen bee looked slightly confused. "There's one more thing I have to take care of." Cody told her walking toward the crowd gathered around Alejandro.

"Hey Al!" The tech geek headed right towards the antagonist. The Latin teen had only just turned his head around to see him when Cody launched his right hook straight into Alejandro's jaw. The punch knocked him (and a few of his teeth) straight back into the pool. "That's for making me break up with Heather!"

"Nice shot." Eva patted him on the back. The others cheered at the sight of Alejandro sputtering around in the pool.

As everyone was patting Cody on the back he felt someone's hand slip into his. Looking to the side he saw it was his girlfriend who quickly pulled him to her side. "Nice punch, I think someone deserves a reward. How about another kiss?"

"Sounds good," Cody smiled. "But how about somewhere more private?"

Heather smiled back at him. "I like the way you think."

The two walked off holding hands and looking for somewhere quiet to make-out.

The others watched them leave and discussed the newest turn of events. They decided that as long as Heather treated Cody well, they wouldn't tease her about going out with him. Or at least not too much.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
